Summer Love
by Ray-RayZ
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are finally dating, but with every relationship comes problems. of course Tamaki and Haruhi aren't like most couples so maybe they'll live happilly ever after! Or maybe not. Muahaha! Review! help my review crazyness go down!very OOC


Summer Love

Falling for an Idiot

Haruhi's Pov

You remember the when I fell off that bridge to save the host club, well I didn't just fall for the host club, I fell for an idiot. I think you know what idiot I'm talking about, but for those of you to daft to know which idiot it is. T-A-M-A-K-I S-U-O-H. Yes that idiot, the one that has been crushing on me since he found out I was a girl, the one who always comes to my rescue. That idiot. He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot. Whenever I see him my heart starts racing as fast as a champion racehorse. For those of you that are crazy about this pairing here is how it is going: Tamaki and I have been dating for the summer, but now it's time to go back to school and face the host club. No we haven't told them yet. Maybe we won't ever tell. I don't know he loves me and I love him that's all we need to know. Well, I need to go meet my idiot at this new French cafe for lunch, so, wish me luck.

For my possible last date with Tamaki I wore a white frilly dress with black leggings and flats. I also wore some hair extensions to make me look more girly in case some rich kid from our school walks by. They show up everywhere. Anyways Tamaki showed up in a black limo for our date. Expect nothing less from Tamaki. He got out of the car and opened my door like a gentleman should. I got in as he ran to the other side and took a seat right next to me. "Good afternoon Haruhi. How was your morning?" He said as he reached out his arms and hugged me. "It was frantic. How 'bout yours?" I said practically melting in his arms. I could tell he's been working out. "Better now that I saw your face." He replied pulling back from our hug, but leaving an arm around me while staring deep into my eyes. I could feel my face turning redder by the moment. I sat there in awkward silence wondering what to say to this, but I couldn't find the right words. Darn it, I thought we got off this awkward stage months ago.

Tamaki's Pov

Why isn't she talking? Do I look weird? I mean I dressed in khaki slacks, with a white button-up shirt and a tie. As always my hair is perfect. I flipped my hair at the thought of this. Maybe she is going to surprise me with something. Hmm. Theatre of Tamaki's Mind:

"_Oh sempai! I love you and want to spend the rest of my life in this limo with you." Haruhi says with stars in her eyes._

"_Anything for you my love. I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you." I said as I grab her and wrap my arms around her waist. We sit there laughing._

End of scene. "Sempai are you alright you haven't said much this whole trip." Haruhi said with concern in her voice as we got out of the limo. "Oh yes I'm fine. Oh you're so cute when you're concerned!" I shouted as I squished her against my chest and started twirling around, obviously gleaming with happiness. I think this is the first time she has hugged back, partly because she liked it and partly because I was spinning so fast she could have flown off. Wow, that was a good feeling. As soon as we stopped spinning we walked into the café filled with people. We got a seat right next to the grand piano of the café. I started looking at a menu when the owner of the café walked up. "Tamaki is that you? Oh it is you good! I don't mean to intrude on your date, but I was wandering if you could play for the people?" I looked at Haruhi to get an approving nod and stood up. "I would love to."

Haruhi's Pov

Tamaki stood up to go to the piano. I then put my right arm on the table and rested my head against it. I always loved to hear him play. The way his long slender fingers move up and down on the keys, and the long beautiful motes. He played so many songs from memory I wondered how he could balance out his brain between music and schoolwork. He played songs from Beethoven, Bach, Mozart and so many others. Right now I could feel a peaceful wave of music come over the café. Talking and chattering all stopped. Clatters from the kitchen somehow stopped, too. I can't believe that the most hyper, active, and silly high schooler could do this. He truly is amazing. When his final song finished applause roared throughout the café. "That was beautiful, sempai." I said as he walked back to our table. The talking, chattering, and clattering resumed. "It wasn't as beautiful as my date though." He said being charming, the red in my face was coming out again. Over all the noise I could clearly hear two specific voices, "Let's eat here Hikaru." "Sure, Kauru." Tamaki could hear them, too and he knew that the only empty table was right next to ours. He then took my hand and we quickly walked towards the back of the café. Tamaki saw the owner and asked her to let us out the back. Like I said I'm still not sure about telling the host club. We rushed out so fast that we never got to eat lunch. We walked to my house which was only a block away and ate there. Tamaki hung out for a while until my father got home. My father was still kind of mad that I'm dating Tamaki so he kicked Tamaki out. Tamaki walked home alone that night a little bummed. I would've walked with him, but dad wasn't keen on the idea of me walking back alone after. I soon ate dinner then finished my summer homework. It was about 11:00 when I finished and I was tired out from Tamaki trying to swing me around. Last time he did I had to hold onto him so that I didn't fly away. Over all he was sweet. I decided to go to bed so I pulled out the extensions and changed into my pajamas. Then I looked out my window and whispered, "Good night Tamaki. Good night my love."


End file.
